Happy Hector Thanksgiving!
by Wicce Moon
Summary: Wilson does the holiday meal with House and Hector in tow!


"**Happy Hector Thanksgiving – Tasty!"**

House was asleep when his cell phone rang. He rolled over and reached in the general direction of the annoying sound and flipped it open.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Wilson cheerily announced.

"It was till you woke me up, idiot."

"I got called into the hospital early this morning so I'm running a little late." Wilson started to explain.

"So you woke me up to tell me I get to starve on Thanksgiving Day?" House snarked.

"No, I woke you up to tell you I'm running a little late. It isn't my fault if you don't have any food at your place." Wilson rolled his eyes while House laid it on thick.

"You know where the key is."

"House I could use a little help carrying things in." Wilson suggested.

"Hey, cripple here."

"Hey, Hector here."

"What?" House's eyes snapped open. "I thought we were done with that episode." House began to complain.

"We were and now we're not. All I'm saying is I've got Hector and it's going to take several trips in. If you could hold the door, or hold Hector?" Wilson asked.

"Hold him while you stuff him?" House snarked.

"House!"

"Alright! Where are you?"

"About five minutes from your place."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." House groused, rolling over and forcing himself up."

"Wait…you're still in bed?" Wilson asked.

"Not anymore! I'm heading to the bathroom to take a leak. See you when you get here." House hung up and hobbled toward the bathroom. How did he get himself talked in to these things, he wondered. He set the cell phone down on the sink and grumbled as he took care of morning business. "I could be sleeping in. But no, my friend has to come over and force-feed me. He has to come over and bring his brain dead mop!"

A few minutes later House trudged to the kitchen to make coffee. He heard a knock at the door and set down the coffee pot. "Great. Wilson makes better coffee than I do anyhow." House snarked. He headed toward the door as Wilson walked in with Hector and several bags.

"Here, he's way too stressed out about sniffing the turkey all the way here." Wilson handed House the leash and two bags and went back to his car. House looped the bags over his arm so he could hang on to a very excited Hector. He was doing circles at the end of the leash as House stared at the brain dead animal.

_Uncle House! Look! Dad's got a turkey! Turkey! Stuffing! Tasty!_

"Cool." House said, turning his attention to the open front door. "Hurry up! I need coffee." House called out to Wilson as he opened the door to his car. House looked in the bags. "Must be something in here that's ready to eat. I'm starving." House muttered looking in the bags. There were tennis balls, squeak toys and the odd chew stick in one. The other had a prescription bottle which House found to be arthritis medicine, doggie vitamins, more treats and his toothbrush." House was peering into the bags as Wilson hefted in a large roaster oven.

House glared at Wilson as he carried the turkey in. "What?" Wilson asked as he watched House's eyes follow him toward the kitchen.

"I thought these were for me!" House snarked.

"House, we're having Thanksgiving dinner in a little bit." Wilson reminded him.

"How's come Hector gets treats and I have to wait." House whined.

Wilson stopped in the doorway and rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his head at his surly friend and grinned. "You can close the door now and let him go. The treats are for Hector when we're eating. That way we can eat in peace."

"I said I needed coffee." House whined slamming the door shut. Wilson rolled his eyes and disappeared back in the kitchen.

House tossed the bags down on a table and hobbled over to the sofa dragging Hector behind him. "Come on. Let's get this off of you so you can trash the place." House said unsnapping the leash from hic collar. Hector headed for the kitchen. House glanced at the bags on the table. "Yeah, those ought to do the trick." He smirked.

Wilson reappeared in the living room to see his friend stretching out on the couch. "What are you doing?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"Going back to sleep. Let me know when the coffee's ready."

Wilson got busy in the kitchen and House napped on the couch. At lest he tried to. It wasn't long till a cold nose brushed his hand that was hanging off the edge of the couch. The cold nose continued to poke. House shooed him away. It wasn't ten seconds later House's eyes snapped open when he felt Hector's tongue on his face. "Hey!" House pushed his insistent buddy to the floor. The next time was a direct hit on House's lips.

House felt Hector kissing him and pushed him away again dragging himself upright on the couch. "Where's my coffee." House demanded as he wandered into the kitchen.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Now let me see. Coffee…would it be in the toaster? No, probably not, the microwave maybe? I know! The coffee pot!" Wilson teased as House glared at him and got a cup.

"Well aren't we in a mood today?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Learning to give as good as I get." Wilson idly said as he made mashed potatoes.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" House asked easing into a chair at the table.

"It was quiet and I could work unimpeded."

"Oh, I'm in the way in my own home." House snarked.

Wilson glanced back at his grouchy friend and smiled. "House, shut up and drink your coffee. When you're on the same page as the rest of us, start again. How about a simple sentence? You could start with Happy Thanksgiving, Wilson. It was so nice of you to offer to cook Thanksgiving dinner for us." He watched House make faces and work on his coffee before going back to the potatoes.

"How soon till it's ready." House mumbled over his half empty cup.

"About another half hour." Wilson said.

House finished his cup and poured another before disappearing. A hot shower and change of clothes later House reappeared with his empty cup. He poured another and hovered over the food eyeing Wilson as he fussed over a pie he'd just pulled out of the oven. "Looks good." He commented. He gave Wilson an approving nod and began inventorying.

Wilson grinned and said nothing, thinking it was as close to an apology and a restart as he was going to get. Hector was doing a happy dance between them. "Hector." Wilson admonished. It didn't do any good.

"Look Wilson, it went in one ear and out the other. I saw it."

"It usually does." Wilson sighed. "Hey! Get out of there!" Wilson swatted at House as he lifted the lid on the roaster. House snagged a slice of turkey and put the lid back on. Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Look Hector, it went in one ear and out the other!"

House made another face and retreated to the living room. Hector was hot on his heels.

_Oh Uncle House! Give me some. Oh please, oh please oh please…. Give me!"_

House stared at his shadow as he fussed with the remote. "Don't you wish you had hands? You could do neat tricks like that. Steal food out from under daddy's nose." House teased as he watched Hector continue to have fits. House tossed him the last piece of turkey and watched it disappear. "Did you even taste that?" House asked shaking his head. He went back to the remote as Hector siphoned his other hand. "No more. Gone" House tried. Hector tried to wash his hand. House finally relented. Hector wouldn't take no for an answer.

The food was ready soon enough. House and Wilson enjoyed their Thanksgiving dinner in front of the TV watching football as their shaggy friend begged tirelessly at their feet. Both men took turns tossing the occasional chunk of turkey at Hector. Not one hit the carpet first.

"He's particularly fond of turkey." Wilson idly said as House watched the floor show.

"Must be why he likes you so much." House snarked and went back to the game.

Wilson's phone rang about an hour later. He had to go back to the hospital. He was out the door in record time with a cursory wave from House. "Leaves more for us, doesn't it?" House snarked.

He hobbled to the kitchen and filled his plate again. Against his better judgment he threw a bunch of turkey on the floor for Hector. Thinking that would keep Hector busy for a while House thought resettling on the couch and tucking a pillow behind his head. It was just about time to settle in for the annual turkey coma. Hector joined House when was done with the turkey. He watched until he was sure it was safe to get on top of House and jumped.

House's eyes snapped open as Wilson's behemoth Westie landed on his full belly. "What have you been eating, bricks?" House snarked. He got up and made his way to the bathroom in the throes of the turkey coma and collapsed on the bed a short time later. It didn't take long till he felt a thud followed by a warm body curling up beside him.

House eyed his oversized holiday guest and idly placed his hand on top of him. "It's okay boy. Daddy will be back soon. He can heat all of that up and feed us again." House smirked. He glanced at Hector. Hector seemed to be smiling too lying beside him with his mouth half open and his tongue hanging out.

_You think so? Soon? I'm starving. Better rest up before he gets back._

As it turned out Wilson was gone for a while. House was back in front of the TV several hours later with the laser pointer in hand when Wilson finally got back. "Enjoying yourselves?" Wilson smiled watching House interact with Hector.

"Loads. If you shine the light in his ear you can see the red dot come out the other side!" House snarked. "Same thing happens when you shine it down his throat!" He probably needs to go out." House commented amid Wilson's laughter.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't light a match." House snarked.

"A short walk later Hector was much better. House and Wilson settled in front of the TV with their second meal of the day.

_Come on guys! I made room for more! Down here! Down here! Give me!_

House tossed him a bite of turkey. Wilson tossed one shortly thereafter. Each made a second trip to the kitchen and Hector got his wish. He danced wildly as House filled his plate and suddenly Hector's prayers were answered.

_It's raining turkey! Oh thank you! Thank you Uncle House! Tasty!_

Several hours later found all three of them in a turkey coma with the TV on.

Everyone had a full belly, good friends for company and way too much food. It had been a good day. Even House had a smile on his face, as Hector lay curled by his side. House's long fingers idly moved over Hector's back from time to time. Other than that small display of contentment no one moved for the rest of the evening.

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
